


Saved By The Piss

by allineedisaquill



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill
Summary: What if John planned to tell Kayleigh how he felt instead of asking her to be on the Christmas team? (2x03 coda/headcanon.)





	Saved By The Piss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s not very happy, but if you want something more resolved and upbeat you can read my other fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11054553)!

“Nice ‘ere, innit?” John comments, shutting the car off and gazing out at the beach beyond their parking space. _It is nice_ , he thinks. Cloudy, not as warm as the day has been, but still nice. It’s certainly a welcome distraction to the butterflies in his stomach. 

“I used to come here all ‘time when I were a kid,” he goes on, opening his heart for the millionth time. He’s shared more with Kayleigh Kitson than he has with his own family for years. He puts it down to simply car sharing but he’s deeply, painfully aware that it’s much more than that. “Wi’ me dad. We used to get ‘train over.” Kayleigh doesn’t comment, but he feels her eyes on him.

He can’t put it off forever. He’s been thinking about this a lot, what he wants to say, how he wants to say it. It’s so different though, being next to her in the car, surrounded by the scent of her perfume. Different to being alone at home listening to Now 48 and going over and over rehearsed lines like they’re going to be the easiest things in the world to say. _Pure & Simple my arse_, he thinks, _there’s nothing pure and pissing simple about it._

“So, uh, now I’ve got ya,” he begins nervously, looking away from the safety of pink & golden skies and the calming tide, “and, uh, since we’re having a moment, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to talk t’you about.”

There’s a pause and he has to look away, he just has to, squirming under Kayleigh’s gaze burning into the side of his face. She hums to herself. 

“Sounds ominous,” she remarks, slowly chewing her Curly Wurly.

“I’ve been-- I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” he confesses, heart pounding, and it’s the understatement of the century. It’s all he’s had his mind on since they got to know each other properly, since he started falling hard and fast.

Kayleigh, all happy eyes and smile, shifts in her seat beside him and he steels himself. He knows by now that she feels _something_ , because she’s anything but subtle, but he doesn’t know on what scale. He hopes it’s how he feels, but his self-doubt and insecurity doesn’t make it easy to just put his heart on the line just because she might feel an ounce of what he does.

“No pressure, like,” he says to her, blinking slowly. _Oh Christ. This is it._  “If you’re-- If you’re up for it...”  He shrugs his body tightly and he can’t blame the feeling in his belly on a dodgy Wimpy again. It’s real this time, and it’s terrifying.

“Yeah!” Kayleigh exclaims excitedly, nodding.

In less than a split second he bottles it completely. 

“Do you fancy being on me Christmas team?” He asks. It comes out before he can stop it, head whizzing at a hundred miles per hour, and it’s too late now. He tries to put on a nonchalant smile but he doubts it’s even a bit convincing.

Kayleigh’s face drops. John’s heart sinks. _You’ve f’cking blown it, Redmond._

“Oh, yeah,” she says, nodding again, though her smile no longer makes her eyes light up and he can see the thinly-veiled disappointment behind them.

“What?” He questions, leaning back and trying so very hard to act like he hasn’t just ruined a perfect opportunity to tell the woman of his dreams how he feels about her. 

“I-- Yeah, I will-- I do,” she stumbles as the frown lines appear between her brows, and John feels sick. Not only has he ruined this, but he might have also soured her excitement to work with him on the team to boot.

“I thought you’d be chuffed!” John says, trying in vain to salvage this train wreck just a little. He might not be brave enough (yet) to confess his feelings but it doesn’t change the fact that he loves her, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t put her on his team list the minute she mentioned she wanted in on it.

“I am chuffed, I-- I’m dead chuffed,” Kayleigh insists. 

 _You’re losing her, John._  “Well tell your face! Flippin’ ‘eck, it’s all you’ve gone on about,” he says, shrugging tightly again with discomfort. “You’ve not...”

He’s suddenly distracted by yellow liquid trickling down his windscreen. 

“What’s that?” He questions in sharp confusion. “What the _hell’s_ that?!” 

The moment is well and truly over now.

Kayleigh’s face is joyless as John gets out of the car in search of answers.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Car Share content, follow my Tumblr [@kayleighkitson](https://kayleighkitson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
